jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Henkov/Wiking Tajemnica
Witaj użytkowniku, to jest moje już któreś tam z kolei opko. Wszelakie informacje będą w opowiadaniu więc info nie będzie. Prolog Siedziałam na moim drewnianym krześle i wypatrywałam przez mocno ozdobione okno. Był już poranek oznaczało to, że już za dosłowną chwilkę pojawią się mieszkańcy wyspy. Wyspa ta była niezwykle piękna cała zielona wszędzie drzewa i małe lub duże jeziorka, woda była na tyle czysta że odbijała błyski słońca. Wioska była dosyć sporawa, ale nie wielka. Przez co wódz wyspy nie był aż tak bardzo zajęty i mógł czasami spędzać czas w domu. Rozdział 1. Właśnie nie przedstawiłam się. Nazywam się Astrid Hofferson jestem blondynką o bardzo jasnych niebieskich oczach, szczupła jak i zarazem wysportowana. Najlepiej walczę toporem uwielbiam nim rzucać. Przez głowę mam przełożoną brązową opaskę. Zwykle zakładam rodzaj czerwonej spódnicy (w pasie znajdują się ozdoby - czaszki wykonane z metalu oraz mała brązowa sakiewka), pod nią znajduje się jeszcze jedna spódnica. Na nogi zakładam niebieskie getry. Na tułowiu nosze jasnoniebieską koszulkę i typowe dla wikingów ozdoby oraz ochraniacze pokryte beżowym futrem. Na rękach mam karwasze z jasnobrązowego materiału. Jestem też odważna i spostrzegawcza, uwielbiam się buntować przez co dosyć często nakładane są na mnie kary. Nienawidzę podrywów, denerwuje się, przez co osoba podrywająca mnie zwykle zostaje bardzo mocno uderzona. Czasami lubię się też śmiać. Wyspa o której mówiłam to Wyspa Herion, nie mam pojęcia z czego wzięli nazwę ale cóż, pewnie wódz był pijany. Albo ktoś mu coś do wody podrzucił, albo przegrał jakiś zakład nie wiem. W tym tygodniu mamy wypłynąć na Berk na dwa tygodnie w celu odwiedzenia wujka. Nie żeby mnie to smuciło, ale coś czuje że Berk to nie to co Herion. Astrid - Wykrzyczała z kuchni Mama - Chyba się zaspałaś albo nie.. Ale za chwilę zaczynają się zajęcia, lepiej uciekaj już. CO!? - Wykrzyknęłam po czym szybko wybiegłam z domu. Kierowałam się w stronę Areny, była ona położona na drugim końcu wioski. Gdy zarys areny pojawił się przed moimi oczami zwolniłam z biegu na szybki krok. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek, z jednego powodu.. Przypomniałam sobie jak wczoraj Hegrid został ugryziony przez owce w tyłek gdy malował płot. Hegrid jest to dosyć mocno umięśniony rudy chłopak z mocnym zarostem pomimo tego że mamy dopiero 16 lat. Oprócz tego na twarzy miał dobrze widoczną rysę po walce z moim jakże cudowny toporem. Ubiera się zawsze w to samo, czarna bluza czarne spodnie i czarne buty, no i oczywiscie czarna czapke. Taki typowy pijak pod Brodawką. O Astrid - Usłyszałam za sobą głos Hegrida.. Dotarłam na arenę. - Tak? - Moja propozycja dalej aktualna, co powiesz na randkę? - Wiesz, kiedy wczoraj zobaczyłam cię z owcą, zrozumiałam że nie mam co z nią konkurować więc odpowiem nie. - Ej, to że owca mnie ugryzła nic nie znaczy. - Znaczy Wystarczająco wiele. - Spokój - Wykrzyknął Tedrik ((Był to nasz nauczyciel)) - Dzisiaj troszkę teorii. I oprócz tego zajęcia będą dzisiaj o wiele krótsze z powodu iż muszę się udać na ważne zebranie. Zacznijmy może od... Astrid. Powiedz mi, czy ogień Śmiertnika potrafi stopić kamień? Jasne że tak. - Odpowiedziałam na bardzo łatwe pytanie. Dobrze. - Wykrzyknął Tedrik a następnie zadał kolejne pytanie. Nocna furia co o niej wiemy? - Zapytał a w moich oczach pojawiła się iskierka. To może ty Hegrid! - Wskazał swym dosyć długim palcem. Yyy.. a dlaczego ja? - Zapytał zdziwiony. - Więc tak, jest czarna lata nocą strzela plazmą i ma duże skrzydła. - Odpowiedział zastanawiając się nad sensem w tym co mówił. Powiedzmy, że dobrze - Podrapał się po głowie - A powiedz mi kiedy ostatni raz widziano nocną furię na wyspię możesz się pomylić o 5 lat. - Wypowiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy Yyyy - Wymawiał cały czas. Ja wiem - Wykrzyknęła Astrid - 12 lat temu Brawo ty - Wypowiedział zdziwiony Brawo ja - Odpowiedziałam Na dzisiaj tyle, kto dzisiaj sprząta Arenę hmmm... ostatnio sprzątała Astrid więc dzisiaj niech sprząta hm.. dobra zrobię wyjątek dzisiaj ja sprzątam możecie iść. Astrid, kowal kazał byś do niego po topór przyszła. Dobrze - Odpowiedziałam po czym skierowałam się w stronę lasu, nie szłam do wioski, chciałam pobyć chwilę sama. Chciałam odpocząć od wszystkiego, nie że jestem zmęczona czy coś, tylko po prostu staram sobie wyobrazić Wyspę Berk. Ale i tak mi się to nie udawało. Leżałam na polanie na której rosła wysoka trawa, obok mnie po lewej stronie znajdował się mały klif prowadzący wprost do szkarłatnej wody, na samy środku jeziorka stało drzewo o bujnych kolorach korony. Tymczasem na Wyspie Berk syn wodza znów oddalał się od swej wyspy na swym Czarnym smoku Szczerbatku. To co mordko? - Zapytał radośnie - Dzisiaj lecimy za wyspę xados. Usłyszał tylko mruczenie swojego przyjaciela. Chłopiec imieniem Czkawka to chłopak z niewiarygodną odwagą troską jak i wrażliwością. Jego włosy są brązowe z przebłyskiem rudego zawsze nosił zieloną kamizelkę z brązowym ubraniem, na nogach zawsze i nie powtarzalne buty.. Pomyłka, na nodze zawsze i nie powtarzalny but no i oczywiście proteza lewej nogi którą stracił w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Patrz, widzisz to? Kolejna wyspa, ale patrz jaka odmiana... Zamieszkana - Wykrzyczał szczęśliwy po prawie trzech godzinach drogi. Jego przyjaciel zamruczał troskliwie. Tak wiem, wylądujemy gdzieś w lesie, ja się rozejrzę a ty prawie się prześpisz. - Dodał poważnym tonem, co było szokujące. Rozdział 2 Więc mówisz że twój smok umie latać do góry nogami.. - - - ..lecz zamiast latać do góry nogami lata bokiem! Kłamca. - Wykrzyknął otyły blondyn. Śledzik, co ty od nas oczekujesz? - Zapytała blond włosa dziewczyna. Tego że raz nie będziecie kłamać. - Odpowiedział zirytowany Śledzik. Możemy zaczynać - Wypowiedział wchodzący na Arenę wojownik. Pyskacz, a gdzie Czkawka? - Zapytał Śledzik. Jak myślisz, gdzie może być Czkawka, znowu na podróży... - Odpowiedział smutny Pyskacz. W tym samym momencie Astrid szła dosyć spokojnym krokiem do swojego drewnianego domu. Gdy otworzyła drzwi ciepłe powietrze z kominka ogrzało jej twarz przez co z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn na twarzy Astrid pojawił się lekki rumieniec. Jak tam na szkoleniu? - Zapytała zaciekawiona Matka Astrid. Dobrze, szybka lekcja była bo Tedrik musiał iść na spotkanie. Wiesz może kiedy Tervor, Lisa Luna oraz Mydrik wracają z podróży? - Zapytała ciekawsko. Najpewniej wtedy kiedy my wyruszymy czyli za dwa dni - Odpowiedziała a Astrid dosyć smutna udała się do swojego pokoju. Otworzyła niewielką księgę i zaczęła pisać: "Pamiętniku Nie zbyt Drogi" Dzisiaj był dosyć spokojny dzień, trening był krótki a resztę dnia spędziłam leżąc na polance, oprócz tego widziałam dziwny Czarny cień przypominającego smoka ale wątpię by był to smok, z jednego powodu jeżeli byłby to smok nie było by mnie tutaj w tym momencie. Odłożyła księgę pod łóżko po czym udała się do kowala po swój topór. Gdy otworzyła drzwi do kuźni nie zastała tam nikogo, postanowiła więc udać się na góry. Powoli stąpając po schodach poczuła dziwny odór, gdy otworzyła drzwi, z krzykiem wybiegła z kuźni udała się do domu wodza. Wodzu wodzu! - Zawołała z przerażeniem. Coś się stało? - Zapytał spokojnym Tonem Ktoś zabił kowala. - Wypowiedziała siadając na krześle, z przerażeniem trzęsąc rękoma. Zaczekaj tutaj, idę to sprawdzić. - Wypowiedział zmartwiony i wyszedł zamykając drzwi. Gdy otworzył drzwi do pokoju kowala widok zmroził mu krew w żyłach. Na ziemi leżał kowal rozcięty na pół, nogi jak i ręce były po odcinane a krew rozprysła się po całym pokoju. Gardło zostało odcięte a oczy wydłubane, nos został skrócony o połowę a z ust znikły wargi jak i policzki. Z ciała wylatywały wnętrzności i pokarm który najpewniej zjadł. Kurde ale mi smaka narobił tymi jajkami - Wypowiedział w myślach wódz. Straż! - Wykrzyknął a już po chwili było słychać stukot nóg idących po schodach. Co tu si... - Nie dokończył zwymiotował i odwrócił zwrok. Kurw-- na moje buty! A to nówki były. - Wykrzyknął Podwoić patrole, wezwij tutaj tych co zwłoki zbierają, kurde nazwy zapomniałem i określcie co to było. Ja muszę coś sprawdzić! - Dodał przerażony wychodząc z zarzyganymi butami z kuźni. W tym czasie Astrid była blada, nigdy nie widziała czegoś takiego była wystraszona, można wręcz powiedzieć że strach ją przeszył. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania